An Unexpected Event
by greatFireDRAGON
Summary: This is a story of Bloom when she actually going to be a part of naruto's world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Event

With the destruction of Sparks Daphne sent Bloom to Earth a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could not sense the magic of Dragon Flame.

KONOHA

Six months had passed since the attack of 9 tails.

The village still was in the process of construction.

From the portal on Earth, Bloom appeared in the forest of Konoha the flame inside Bloom started to react because Bloom was scared and was crying, and the forest started to take fire in order to protect Bloom.

The guards of the leaf village noted the fire in the forest. The third Hokage was announced immediately what was They all head to the forest stop the flames and the one how was causing them. All the ninjas and the Hokage started to use water type techniques in order to stop the fire but it was useless fire was not extinguished.

"Way this flames won't be extinguished Hokage can't you do something"ninjas asked.

Even Hokage didn't have an answer what to do, the more they attack the worse it becomes the flames become more powerful and bigger. Hokage ordered to stop attacking one of the Jōnin ninjas Ren Uchiha volunteers to go deeper in the forest to see if something was causing all this.

Hokage It gives permission to go.

He starts to jump from a tree to another until he hear a voice he continues to follow the voice from where it was coming until he find a baby how was crying. Bloom was lying on the ground and was protected by the shield that surrounded her.

He jumps on the ground and take Bloom on his arms noticed that the baby was a red haired girl of maybe a six month the baby stopped crying and looked up at Ron curiously with cyan blue eyes.

Ren was so caught up in staring at the infant that he forgot where he was for a moment.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Ren said"What's going on where the flames vanished like this"Ninjas started to ask each other confused.

"Ren did it Hokage."said

A familiar voice yelled it was Ren and on his arms he had Bloom.

"What he's carrying in his hands Hokage"One of the ninjas asked.

Ren jumps in front of Hokage with the baby in his arms and start to explain about what happened.

"Alright, let's get back to the village now and Ren send the baby to the hospital to check the health.

After returning to village Hokage go along with Ren to send Bloom to the hospital to check it out if she may be injured.

"Who could cause a fire so big and where he disappeared so suddenly"Hokage said

"I don't know, but who can abandon a child in the middle of the forest!."Ren said

"Hokage start to think maybe this child is related with all of this event maybe she caused the flames but how, I'm sensing a strong energy coming from her. It doesn't look like chakra to my."Hokage said


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers before you start reading I'm gone explain something I added to characters in the story I made them myself those two will by Bloom's adopted some surprises are going to happen but…you have to find out yourself =] hope you like! Oh and I know everything about winx club and Naruto so please don't tell me that something is not right with a certain character you might know.I know they don't act like that in the show so now that that's said. Try to keep that in mind, unknown readers!

(I own nothing. I'm just a loyal fan ^^)

Chapter 2 Welcome home Misaki Bloom

After Hokage and Ren brought Bloom to the hospital to check out if she was injured during the event that happened in the forest,she was taken to an emergency immediately they thought her life can by in danger after she stayed in the middle of the fire and may be affected by smoke the medical ninjas were astonished to see that the baby it was completely healed.

One of the medical ninjas went out to notify for health condition.

"She's okay her health is in perfect shape,"medical ninja said.

"Thank you…I…think…I'm…gonna…pass out…now…" Ren muttered passing was injured very deep when he was trying to save Bloom.

It had been a week since then and

Ren was waking up for the first time only to shield his eyes from the bright white of the hospital room he was in."Ren doesn't you ever scare me like that again!" He her a familiar voice said,hugging hem tightly and accidently pressing down on the burns by causing hem pain.

"Don't worry Ami I'm fine?"Ren said

Ren attention was drawn by the baby he had saved.

"Hello, their little one. What are you doing here?".which was sitting in one of the chairs nearby.

Ami took the baby into her arms genteel from the chairs and gave the baby to Ren.

"She's so pretty and cute,"Ami said

"You're right she is really pretty and cute,"Ren said

In the-the room heard a knock.

"Come in,"Ami said

Hokage entered the room.

"how are you feeling today,"Hokage said

"I feeling fine to thank you,"Ren said

"We've tried to find the baby's family but no one would step up and claim her at all.

She's also cried anytime she left the room you were in so Ami have stayed here in your room the whole week taking care of the baby."Hokage said

"I didn't expect anyone to step up and claim her actually, seeing at how she had been abandoned in middle of the forest,"Ren said

"Thank you both for taking care of her "Ren said smiling at Ami

Ami blushed and smiled shyly back at Ren.

"Has anyone found out if I could leave yet?Do we know the child's name now that I think about it?"Ren said

"Well, the burns were only a little bit better than they looked so you can leave by tomorrow at the earliest and we don't know the baby's actual name but around her neck was this strange necklace. It has the word Bloom on the back of it so that might be her name."Ami said digging in her pocket and holding up the golden necklace that had a few decorative engravings on the front and the word Bloom on the back.

"Hmm, Bloom Bloom Bloom…nah. It's a bit bland for such an adorable little one. How about I call you Misaki instead? We can keep Bloom as your middle name, little Misaki."Ren said

"Um, Ren? Why are you renaming her?"

"Ami I want to ask you something how about if we adopt this baby we are married for three years now and every time a take this child in my arms it gives a feeling that I don't know how to describe it,"Ren said

"Welcome home Misaki Bloom, "Ami said

Ren and Hokage were shocked by Ami's words

" He looked up at Ami and smiled a little wider before turning back to the baby in his arms that were staring up at hem with curious cyan colored orbs.

"Welcome home Misaki,"Ren said

To Be Continued

Tell me what you think readers? Leave a review for me =]]

Thnx for reading


End file.
